


a love that won't sit still

by cyberglow



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: (they have pets instead), F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberglow/pseuds/cyberglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t really Retoree’s idea to take a 6-hour train ride in the middle of the night, but with an eccentric (and wealthy) client booking Plasmagica for tomorrow on such short notice and Mr. Maple insisting that this was their big debut, she didn’t really have much of a choice." </p><p>Retoree meets Cyan on a train and suddenly, the ride isn't long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the difference between drifting and traveling

**Author's Note:**

> set in an AU where Sound World and Midicity still exist, but everyone is fully human. Cyan was born/has grown up in this universe.

It wasn’t really Retoree’s idea to take a 6-hour train ride in the middle of the night, but with an eccentric (and wealthy) client booking Plasmagica for tomorrow on such short notice and Mr. Maple insisting that this was their big debut, she didn’t really have much of a choice.

The importance of this show was doubled with the fact that Shingencrimsonz was booked by the same client for next week and BRR records really needed the money from both performances. If Plasmagica made a good impression, Shingencrimsonz had a better chance of being received well.

Retoree quietly cursed the nameless client as a monotone voice, echoing in the station, assured passengers that they could board now. Sure, she wants Plasmagica to be successful, but why does it have to be only her going by train?

She remembers hearing Chuchu’s calm voice explaining it over the phone: “There are only two available seats on the flight there tomorrow morning. Sorry, but the only way you’re going to get there in time is riding the train overnight.” On such short notice, Retoree couldn’t find anyone willing to watch her golden retriever, Mika, so she had to find a train service that allowed pets to ride.

The train car only has a handful of people in it, at least half the seats free. Retoree takes her time choosing where to sit, deciding finally on a window seat around the middle of the compartment. She pats the seat next to her so Mika will jump up on it.

Retoree feels annoyance bubble up inside her as she remembers having to pay for another ticket just so her dog could ride with her. She hates going through all this for just one client, seeing her band having to milk each scrawny opportunity as much as they can to get by. Petting Mika’s head, Retoree’s annoyance subsides a little. She’s glad she has a companion on this ride, at least.

Retoree twirls the long ends of Mika’s ear fur absentmindedly as she ponders what to do for the next several hours. Aside from the necessary clothes and toiletries for herself and food and leash for Mika, Retoree only packed her phone, phone charger, and wallet. During the wait for the train, Retoree had grabbed today’s newspaper and shoved it in her bag so she’d have something to do besides play games on her phone.

The sliding door to the train car thuds softly open as another person walks in, something jingling in their hand. The stranger only gets to about the second row before Mika leaps out of the seat and soon reaches the end of her leash. Barking wildly, she turns in circles trying to get Retoree to go toward the object of Mika's fixation.

"Mika! Mika, no, please, stop, c'mon, not right now-" Retoree swore and tried to reign her dog in and looked up at the stranger to apologize.

The stranger was abnormally pale and took a few steps backward and Retoree began to really panic because 'oh god my dog just scared someone and they're really, really cute and they probably hate me now'.

Retoree's heart nearly stopped when the girl began to giggle.

"Hahaha, oh, I'm so sorry, I probably looked terrified but I was just lost in my thoughts, honestly." Retoree attempted to get Mika to calm down and sit again as the girl talked.

"I love dogs, even if big ones make me a little nervous at first, I would love to take care of one if I didn't already have Lucy. It's not even that she doesn't get along with dogs, it's just that my apartment only allows one pet per person." The friendly stranger babbled on, Retoree too stunned to get a word in edgewise. "Oh, and I'm Cyan, by the way! This is Lucy." Cyan motioned to the grey cat carrier in her hand.

Retoree stuttered out her own name followed by a few more apologies, but Cyan waved them away with a smile. "No, you're fine, I'm sure Mika just wanted to be friendly. She really is a beautiful dog!" Cyan offered her hand for Mika to sniff, and the golden retriever eagerly licked it. Retoree didn't even know it was possible for a dog's tail to wag that hard.

"It's been nice meeting you, Retoree! Uh, I usually don't talk to strangers that often so... I mean, um, I guess I should stop talking your ear off and go take my seat, haha." Cyan scratched the back of her head and gave a little smile that made Retoree's blood pressure shoot through the roof.

"Ah, yeah. It's been... nice." Retoree turned around to hide her fluorescent blush which the other girl evidently took as her cue to leave. As Cyan walked away, Retoree let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and Mika finally jumped back up on the seat.

After a few minutes, the train finally began to move. Retoree checked a few social media sites on her phone, mostly band related, and pulled out a pencil and the newspaper she obtained from the station. There isn’t much happening in the world that she cares about or doesn’t already know, so Retoree skims over some of the articles and flips to the crossword puzzle. With some luck, the dullness of the puzzle might lull her to sleep so this ride will be over with already.

Cyan absentmindedly runs her hand through the hair at the nape of her neck. Her hair is dark, the loose curls filtering through her wandering fingers. Retoree doesn’t realize she’s been staring until the pencil on her lap, teetering precariously for several moments now, clatters loudly to the floor of the train. Blushing, Retoree hastily retrieves it and pretends to be completely absorbed in her crossword puzzle.

After half an hour of trying to figure out the word for “the flavor of meat” (umami) and what finger and toe bones are called (phalanges), Retoree’s stomach growls loudly. She had fed Mika before getting on the train, but with everything happening Retoree had completely forgotten to eat, herself. Ah, well, with 5 more hours ahead of her, she might as well eat something to pass the time.

Retoree stashes the newspaper back in her bag and clips Mika's leash onto her collar. Retoree pats her own thigh gently to get Mika to jump down. They didn't get too far down the aisle before Mika jolts forward, barking. Retoree groans inwardly; she forgot about Lucy.

“Ah, I’m sorry again, Cyan…Mika, please!” Retoree tugs on Mika’s collar to get her to move down the aisle but Mika keeps pulling towards Cyan and Lucy. At least half of the other passengers turn around and glare.

“It’s really okay, don’t worry. It makes this train ride a little more interesting, anyways.” Cyan pets Mika’s head and the golden retriever stops barking immediately.

“Yeah, but…” Retoree finds herself at a loss for words.

Cyan starts to wonder why Retoree’s glaring at her.

“U-uh, so where are you going?” Cyan tries to revive the steadily dying conversation.

“To… try and find some food.” Retoree feels embarrassed, which strikes her as a little ridiculous because it isn’t like she’s trying to cover anything up, is she? “I-I mean it’s a fairly long ride, so I might as well eat something.”

Cyan perks up at the mention of food. “Oh, is there a snack bar or something on the train? I didn’t eat before getting on and I thought I would have to suffer through four more hours.”

“There’s probably a vending machine or something, yeah…” Retoree hoped so, at least. “D-do you want to come with me to look?”

“Sure! Let me just get some money.” Cyan rummaged through her kitten-patterned bag and pulled out a slim wallet. The two girls and Mika walked down the aisle together, Retoree holding the door open for Cyan.

After walking through two more train cars, the pair were successful.

“You can go first.” Retoree stood beside Cyan as the latter looked through what the vending machine had to offer.

“Oh, wow, they have a limited edition strawberry soda in here!” Cyan’s eyes lit up, only to be dimmed when she looked through her wallet. “Aw, but it only takes exact change and I’m short a melodician…”

“Here.” Retoree held out a coin to the other girl. Cyan positively glowed with excitement.

“Thank you so much, Retoree!” Cyan gave Retoree a quick hug and flashed a huge smile before inserting the money into the machine. The coins clinked into the machine and Retoree felt her face grow warm again.

“I don’t mind.”

Cyan retrieved the soda and a packet of mini cakes, and Retoree slipped the end of Mika’s leash around her wrist so her hands were free. Retoree browsed the vending machine and settled on juice, biscuits, and Kit Kats. Shifting her food stash to one arm, Retoree readjusts Mika's leash so she's holding it securely.

"So, why are you traveling out of Midi City?" Cyan tries to strike up a conversation when they start to walk back to their train car.

"Uh, I'm in a band and we're performing pretty far away from our normal places in Midi City... The others went by airplane, but there weren't enough seats for all of us." Retoree felt a distant pang of anger as she recounted getting the short end of the stick.

"Oh, wow, that sounds really cool, even if the train ride isn't the greatest! I've always wanted to be in a band, honestly." Cyan blushed a little. "I know it's silly, but I get too nervous to ask if I could start or join one..."

Retoree glances over at her companion and she has to make an effort not to start drooling. Cyan's embarassed face was even cuter than her normal expression, if that was even possible.

"Retoree?" Cyan calls, a little worried that the other girl hasn't answered her and appears to be walking much faster than before.

Retoree stopped dead in her tracks, startling Mika who was walking in front of her. "O-oh, sorry, Mika's a little excited, hahaha..." Retoree imagined being run over by the train at this point would be less painful, or at least less painfully embarrassing.

"Anyways, what about you? Where are you going?" Retoree said, a little louder than usual due to her nerves.

"Well, I was in Midi City to ask if I could join one of my favorite bands, but I got too nervous and ended up just sightseeing. I guess I'm going to have to go back to-" Cyan was abruptly cut off by Mika once again hysterically barking at Lucy. The other few passengers at this point have sent more than enough dirty looks at Retoree for her to get the message that she should probably keep Mika away from Lucy.

"Ah, sorry again, I'll go back to my seat now but it was really nice meeting you gottagobye!" Retoree hurriedly said goodbye to Cyan as she half coaxed, half dragged Mika back to where they were sitting before.

Retoree chastises Mika when they get settled back in their seats, but it's less stern and more resigned so when Mika licks Retoree's palm and looks at her in the way only a dog can, all is forgiven. Retoree checks her phone for updates in the music world (nothing) and plays a few rounds of Cookie Run and Candy Crush before getting bored and deciding on trying to sleep.

She gets out one of her fluffiest jackets, rolls it up loosely, and uses it as a pillow as she lays her head against the train window. Retoree lays there a while, petting Mika (who's laying across the two seats beside her), before she hears the first pitter-patter of raindrops that soon lengthens into a gentle melody.

Retoree briefly worries about thunder and lightning and complications with the train, but the rain is only drizzling, tap-tap-tapping on the roof, and she’s soon lulled to sleep.

The shuffle of feet and scrape of carry-one against the seats wake her. The train has arrived at its destination and people have already begun to get off. Retoree wipes her mouth and yawns, Mika similarly waking up beside her. After a moment of making sure she has everything, Retoree stands up and leaves the car from the sliding door near the front.

She glances over when she passes over where Cyan was sitting; the girl and her cat are already gone. Retoree sighed; she doubted they would ever see each other again, and she completely forgot to exchange contact information. Oh, well, at least her embarrassing hopes are cut short now instead of later on, when she's sure to be rejected. And she is sure they couldn't have blossomed into something, isn't she? Cyan is too bright, too nice, too perfect to want someone like Retoree.

Retoree shakes these thoughts aside as she weaves her way through the train station, trying to find the exit where Chuchu said they would be waiting to pick her up.


	2. figuring out "home" and all its implications

"Heeeeeeeey! Hey, Retoree, pyuru! Over here, pyuru!" Moa shouts out of the window of what is probably Mr. Maple's rental car, flailing her arm wildly. Retoree power walks her way over to the van, head down and murder in her eyes, head racing with the thought, ''if everyone finds out I'm with this strange girl who yells enthusiastically at 2 in the morning I'll probably die of embarrassment overload for the night.'

Retoree hurriedly gets in the van, makes sure Mika follows behind, and buckles the seatbelt. "I'm in." She sits in the middle row with Mika while Chuchu and Moa share the backseat. Chuchu explains that they were able to book a decent hotel that allows pets for the night and they have the rooms until tomorrow evening. 

"We're all pretty tired, so we'll head back to the hotel and sleep until around 12. We don't have to be with the client until 7, so whatever you do until then is up to you; I'd suggest some individual practice, though." Moa yawned hugely and laid her head on Chuchu's shoulder. 

"Moa and I have a room together. You and Mr. Maple have individual rooms, with a twin bed in each." Chuchu gently shifted her body so Moa could lay on her shoulder more comfortably. "Oh, and we picked up our instruments from the front desk, including yours." Retoree nodded; they had agreed to ship all of their instruments two days beforehand to the hotel.

Chuchu leaned her head on the windowpane in the backseat. Retoree felt her eyelids grow heavy as well, and before long she was asleep in her hotel room with Mika laying at the foot of the bed. 

Energetic pop music from her phone alarm woke Retoree up at 11:30 a.m. Retoree groans and wearily taps at her phone to mute the alarm. She brushes her hair into the twin pigtails she's worn for years and gets dressed. Retoree pours some food and water into their respective bowls for Mika. She's already missed the complimentary breakfast, so she decides to see what the other band members are up to.

"Oh, good morning, Retoree." Chuchu waves to the girl across the hall, motioning for her to come closer to Chuchu and Moa's room. "Moa and I were just going to ask if you wanted to go out and find a place to eat. I'm guessing you missed the breakfast here, too?" Retoree nodded her affirmation.

"Don't look so down, I'm sure there's something good around here, pyuru!" Moa chirps from the doorway at Retoree. The latter blushes, realizing she's been frowning the entire time. It's just that she didn't really plan on going anywhere before the performance... 

Oh, well, there's not much that Retoree can do about it now. She sighs and shoots Moa a quick smile, then turns around and starts to walk to the elevator. Chuchu and Moa trail behind. 

On the ground floor, the trio walk to the front desk and Moa asks if there's any decent place to eat close by.

"There's a really good diner just a block away. It's not everyone's thing, a hole-in-the-wall type deal, but the sandwiches and soups there are amazing. What people really come for, though, is the live music. They get a bunch of super talented artists trying for their big break, and the combination of good food and good music is the best."

The receptionist laughs nervously. "That's really only during the evening, though. If you want to get something now, there's a Wendy's right across the road, and a local pizzeria to the left." Moa thanks them for their suggestions, and the trio decide unanimously to just go across the road and eat Wendy's. 

After an uneventful lunch, the three Plasmagica members walk back across the road and Chuchu slips her hand into Moa's and Retoree feels terribly, terribly alone. 

Retoree retreats back into her hotel room as soon as the barest pleasantries were over with. She practices her bass for a while and ends up playing covers of slow, angsty songs which does nothing to help her mood. Mika nudges her way under Retoree's arm as they both sit on the bed, and Retoree scratches the golden retriever behind her ears. 

Sighing, Retoree plays the three songs that Plasmagica is planning on playing for the show in only a couple of hours. After finishing those few songs, she lays on the bed and scrolls through her phone, watching a few videos, and before she knows it it's only half an hour before Plasmagica has to leave for their gig.

Rushing to pull on her performing outfit, Retoree adjusts the pigtail holders in her hair and pets Mika on the head as she heads out the door. The other two members of Plasmagica and Mr. Maple are waiting for her in the hallway. The four head out of the hotel, and they pack all of their instruments into Mr. Maple's rental van.

Thankfully, it's not a very long drive to where the client wanted to meet them, which was apparently at a house.

When the matronly customer appears from the doorway, the reason for this becomes obvious. Plasmagica is meant to perform for a birthday party.

The show goes surprisingly well; the preteen boy Plasmagica is performing for seems to be respectful enough, albeit a bit sweaty, and his friends are more or less the same. The client pays upfront, and says she's definitely keeping Shingancrimsonz booked for her daughter's graduation the next week. 

Retoree enjoys playing as always, but it's tinged with an unavoidable bitterness as she remembers the girl on the train. 

Chuchu, Moa, Retoree, and Mr. Maple pull back into the hotel parking garage and Retoree goes back up to her room for a few minutes to check on Mika. While the other three wait in the lobby, Moa and Chuchu agree that they need something to eat. Chuchu remembers the receptionist's suggestion from earlier, so Plasmagica (okay, well it was more like just Moa) drags Mr. Maple across the road to the diner there. 

The door jingles when they enter, and the hum of multiple conversations at once hit them. The sign near the door says seat yourself, so the four find a booth that's close to the wall and slip in. 

A young, polite waitress comes to greet them and ask if they'd like any drinks. When all four had placed their orders, she left them to browse the menu. As Retoree read over the dinner options, she heard the shuffling sounds of someone getting ready to perform. Ah, so here was the live music that the receptionist had raved about. 

"H-hello everyone, I'm Cyan and I'll be playing a few songs for you all tonight. This first one I wrote myself!" Retoree stiffened. It- it couldn't be, right? There's no way... but that voice, and that name...

"Rushing out onto the road to school with the blue sky behind us..." Cyan accompanied herself on the guitar, strumming out a slower-paced song that was carefree and bubbly. Retoree's curiosity finally overcame her nervousness and she turned around to see if it really was the Cyan she had met briefly the day before.

Dark blue hair set in perfect ringlets and almost unnaturally turquoise eyes told Retoree that the performer was indeed who she suspected.

Chuchu said "Oh, she's actually really good!" and gave Mr. Maple a knowing glance.

"Well, you girls know you've needed another member; not that you're not good as you are, just to give your band an extra oomph." Retoree felt her chest tighten. Cyan? Becoming a Plasmagica member? The thought was almost too much for her to handle.

When Cyan finished performing and began walking down the stairs, Mr. Maple rushed up to meet her. 

"Do you want to join a band?" The look on Cyan's face was closure enough for Retoree.


End file.
